Mall Ninja
* * * ** (primary) ** (red and blue) *** (for red) * ** ** * * * ** Projectile Deflection|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 120 (max 840)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = (all modes)|range = All|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Mall Ninja is the Joke Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a battle rifle with (brace yourselves), 5 scopes (3 scopes are used in front of each other), two flashlights, three laser sights, three magazines and a shield. The green scope is the primary scope, while the red and blue scopes are tracker and 4X scopes, respectively. It also has three laser sight systems (note that the render does not show the complete laser sight length due to internal constraints of the rendering program) that are useful for tracking down enemies while no-scoping in long ranges. It features the shield on the player's side with the print which signifies the "Ballistic Shield" attribute. Strategy It has state-of-the-art damage, fire rate, massive capacity, below-average mobility (hence the number of attachments) and exceptional accuracy. Tips *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *This weapon uses ammo really fast, so it is recommended to burst fire. *This weapon suffers from the below-average mobility, making ir not useful for escape tactics. *Useful for targeting fast, mobile players. *This weapon is very accurate, so back off to avoid retaliation. *Burns through extremely fast, recommended to reload after each kill. *It has excellent accuracy from close to long range, more than most primaries in game. *Its impregnable fire rate makes it so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *You can use this in all ranges. *Using the red scope allows you to highlight invisible enemies easily. *Use the grenade launcher feature as your advantage if situation requires it, such as: **When cornered. **Encountering max-armored players. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *While having a grenade launcher, you can try using this to rocket-jump, but be aware of its colossal damage it gives off. *It has a laser sight, meaning that you can no-scope with this weapon, but be warned that it gives the enemy the ability to locate where you are, so this is not ideal for stealthy playstyles. *Useful for picking off heavily armored enemies. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil and low fire rate, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *Close range is still viable but beware of shotguns and flamethrowers. The gun is still very accurate at hipfire. *The weapon has amazing DPS (Damage per Second), but it has to reload more often than other weapons. Try not to be exposed to quick-killing weapons such as the Frozen Dragon and Anti-Champion Rifle, but the reload is fast, allowing you to get back into the fight quickly. **It shares this trait with the Golden Friend. *Its high rate of fire can be used for fast area denial. This is especially effective when guarding flags or points in objective-based modes. *This weapon deals an ultimate accuracy is long range,so much so that it can be used in long ranges. However, melee range is its weak spot due to its accuracy being that strong. *Due to its high fire rate and moderately high capacity, this weapon offers the margin for error, but be sure to aim carefully to conserve ammo. *Its accuracy is quite high even on long range, possibly can be used for long range if he/she is skilled with managing it meaning it will greatly increase ammo expense efficiency if mastered. *When using the shield: **The shield can shrug off ALL kinds of projectiles, let alone wall break and rockets. **This is an excellent counter against Archangel users, as this shield can defeat the Archangel's wall break ability. That way, provided that your weak spot is not exposed, you can temporarily disable the wall break effect and that you will not suffer from its gadget-blocking feature. **Flamethrowers are not immune to this weapon's defensive ability. If the user of the flamethrower-based weapons try to kill you while you are using this shield, the flames will just disperse and you will remain as if nothing happened to you. **This is even true in terms of countering the Frozen Dragon and the "Heartburn". *This weapon's grenade launcher projectiles shoots in straight line, so do not worry about its range. *This weapon is powerful in every situation, especially in Duel (PG3D), one can just spam it and have a high chance of winning. Counters *Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. but be warned that the projectiles of the grenade launcher for this weapon defies gravity. *Pay attention to the user when engaged in a firefight with him/her, if the weapon is at an angle, move away from the user. *Be warned that if the user is using the shield, the only weak spot is the unprotected zone, like Ballistic Shield. **However, the glass can deflect ALL projectiles, so be aware of that. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's somewhat pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are extremely deadly nonetheless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *Use higher-damage weapons (like Big Buddy) to compensate for the armor bonus feature. *Although being in the primary section, this weapon can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Never approach users of this in a straight line, as it is very easy, even at close range, as the user will grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. Be warned, though, that the user can switch to Grenade Launcher attribute if you do so. *Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. **If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. *Engaging these users in medium to close ranges will pose a very high level of risk, but weapons with high power and damage should be able to aid you to take these users out fairly easily. **Shotguns (Devastator, Undertaker, etc.), High Fire rate weapons (Future Police Rifle, Champion Mercenary, Secret Forces Rifle, etc.), powerful weapons (One Shot, Wyvern), and strong/highly-mobile melee weapons (Elder Force Saber, Combat Yo-Yo, etc.) would be your ideal weapons of choice in countering them. *The laser sight allows you to notice its presence. Firing Sound *Combst Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based from the Heckler & Koch HK 417 battle rifle. *It is a mall ninja counterpart of Recon Battle Rifle. *Its name sounds representative to how it looks like, due to the fact that this weapon has the most accessories of all weapons. *The mall ninja is a term used in forums to mean an inexperienced and enthusiastic weapon (usually a firearm)owner who pretends to be a seasoned operator. The phrase came about as a result of an over the top character in a famous satirical thread. http://lonelymachines.org/mall-ninjas/. *Essentially, it is a souped-up version of Recon Battle Rifle due to these two reasons: **It has many attachments. **It has higher capacity. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Joke Weapon Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Flashlight Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Laser Guidance Category:Stab Category:Tracker Category:Ballistic Shield Category:Remixed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Projectile Deflection Category:Themed Category:Legendary